princeofnothingfandomcom-20200214-history
Serwë
Serwë is a major character in the first two novels of The Prince of Nothing, becoming the first wife of Anasûrimbor Kellhus. Appearance Serwë is an extremely beautiful young woman, with blond hair. Story What Came Before Serwë's father sold her to House Gaunum as a concubine when she was fourteen. All of the children she bore the Gaunum men were strangled at birth, and the jealous wives would mock her "blue babies." However, when the Holy War was declared, all the men of the estate left to join it. The undefended villa was then sacked by Scylvendi of the Munuäti tribes, lead by Panteruth urs Mutkius, and Serwë and a number of other women were taken as slaves. ''The Darkness That Comes Before'' Cnaiür urs Skiötha and Kellhus encounter and kill Panteruth. Though Cnaiür abandons the other slaves, he keeps Serwë and forces himself on her each night. When she goes to kill him in his sleep, Kellhus stops her. She quickly falls in love with Kellhus, who learns Sheyic from their conversations over the course of a few days. By day she spends all her time doting on Kellhus, but by night Cnaiür continues to force himself on her. She laments the fact that Kellhus won't kill Cnaiür and rescue her from him. When the group comes across a boy by a river, she warns the child to run away. As Cnaiür and Kellhus give chase, Serwë wanders the wilderness until she is accosted by two Kidruhil cavalrymen. One attempts to rape her, but Cnaiur appears and kills the lookout. Serwë stabs the other in the neck. Cnaiür cuts a swazond into her forearm for killing the man. While fleeing from a detachment of the Kidruhil, Serwë has difficulty keeping pace with Kellhus and Cnaiür. The Scylvendi recommends abandoning her, but Kellhus refuses. Serwë is solely Kellhus's companion. She falls asleep with her head on Kellhus's lap as Kellhus speaks with Achamian for the first time. In the camp of the Holy War, she has more prestige because she is the concubine of Kellhus, a respected man of rank. She still laments the fact that Kellhus will not rescue her from Cnaiür. She interrupts Kellhus while he is studying holy texts, and he tells her that she has worth, which causes her to break down in sobs. The pair have sex, and Serwë makes a point of letting Cnaiür see and hear the passion she has for Kellhus rather than him. ''The Warrior-Prophet'' In Caraskand, Serwë gives birth to the infant Moënghus. Following the Great Names' denouncement of Kellhus as a False Prophet, Serwë is executed by a Skin-Spy impersonating Sarcellus. Her naked corpse is bound to Kellhus and the two are lashed to a circumfix and hung from a great tree to die of exposure. Kellhus miraculously survives this ordeal and standing before the exultant masses, he reaches into his own chest and brandishes "Serwë’s burning heart". Notes References Category:POV characters Category:Characters from Cepalor Category:Concubines Category:Slaves Category:Norsirai Category:Men